Communication Devices can be connected to a variety of communication networks such as 3G GSM, LAN, Wi-Fi or WiGig networks to receive data over the Internet. The data may be in the form of, for example, media content, subscriptions to information systems or electronic mails.
It is recognised that the data received by a user may be unsolicited in the form of SPAM electronic mails, or may be pushed onto the user when the user is visiting a website. Unsolicited data can result in an increase in the volume of data received by the user which can have an impact on charges incurred by the user, particularly when the data is received via expensive communication networks. Without formal acknowledgement or acceptance from the user, the data usage by the user can result in expensive data usage charges as the user is unaware of the actual amount of data, and its associated costs, that has been received by the user.